Bug Notes Alpha 3
Pirate House - Large is in the Small category -in-game and there are two with the same exact name tho different houses. *Brick Station Surrounds say 2m high in their descriptions but they are 4m. *Sandstone Wall 1m and Sandstone Wall 4m Shopfront both say Modern Set but the rest of the Sandstone Wall Pieces are in Castle Set. *Having confusion between Sandstone Door Red , Sandstone Door Red Step and Sandstone Door Red Step (removed) . The current version of these three in-game, does not have a step even the description says it does. These are visually three different doors, but only one exists in the game currently. *The running cost for Special Effect - Explosion is $10.00 but is only $1.00 to $1.50 for similar items. *The Rough Brick Wall 2m Slope is called Rough Brick Wall 4m Gable End in-game. The correctly named one is already in-game just to the left of it under Wall Pieces. *Stucco Curved Wall Parapet , Stucco Octagonal Wall Parapet and Stucco Wall Parapet all say 4m high in-game when they are actually closer to 1.5 *Red Tiled Roof items in Roof Trims all say 2m high. They are actually 0.5m high. The Eave and the Corner Eave should both have the '2m' removed from the title and the description changed to 0.5m. The Roof Ridge only needs description changed. *The description in-game for Square Tile Roof Eave says 4m. It is actually only 0.5m high. *Thatch Roof 4m Overhang Eave is less than 2m tall and possibly 1m if flat. Also, the color change option does not work on it. In fact, it shouldn't even have an option at all as other non-decorated Thatch pieces do not have it. The Thatch Roof 4m Slope Overhang, Thatch Roof 4m Eave, Thatch Roof 4m Slope and Thatch Roof Ridge Overhang should also have the color change option removed. *Roof Finial is overpriced at $40.00 as well as the Roof Ridge Balustrade at $20.00. Similar items are only $1.50. *Wooden Post 4m and Wooden Post 4m Base have a color change option in-game, however the color does not change. Option should be probably be removed as wood items similar in texture to these do not color change. * Pirate Lookout is in animatronics but is not animated. *Witch Flying does not appear to be working as intended. *Check the height on Thatch Roof 4m Eave . Description says 0.4m high, but looks closer to 1.5m *Castle Curved Column Large Capstone Section is 4m high. Description says 2m. *Why are Stucco Curved Column Base Section, Stucco Curved Column Large Base Section and Stucco Round Slim Tower Base in Castle Wallset, rather than Modern Set or Castle Set? *Stucco Curved Column Parapet says 4m high in the description. It is closer to 1.5m high. *Stucco Curved Column Parapet Extension says 4m high in the description. It is closer to 3m high. *Stucco Octagonal Column Extension is closer to 3m high than it is 4m. *Stucco Octagonal Column Parapet is 1.5m not 4m high. *Stucco Octagonal Column Parapet Extension is shorter than 4m high. Probably closer to 3m. *Stucco Round Slim Tower Base says 2m high in the description. It is 1m high. *Stucco Round Slim Tower Parapet says 4m high in the description. It is closer to 1.5m high. *Changing color on Castle Octagonal 4m Decorative Course and Castle Octagonal 8m Decorative Course does nothing. Category:Content